Talk:Nova/@comment-25162335-20150106101302/@comment-24796133-20150106212629
"Will?" I don't look up, I recognise the voice. Zoe. I don't know how long I've been here but I'm pretty sure she's alone. I hear her footsteps coming towards me. "Don't come near..." I say to her, "You don't want to see this." My voice is deeper now, more gruff, as if there are two voices in one. "What are you talking about?" she says, slowly coming forward. I can't be asked to hide my face anymore, she's only going to ask. I look up at her. She brings her hands up to mouth and stares wide eyed. I stand up bring my hood up over my head, hiding some of my face in shadow. "What happened?" she gasps, staying where she is. "I couldn't control him. This is the result. One big mess. Now I really am a monster." Even as I say this I realise how selfish I'm being. I may be a monster, but I'm still alive, unlike Tyrone and the mutants we rescued... "Where are the others?" "We were all looking for you once you bolted. No more Nova came along and the helicopter followed you, so we ran for it into the backstreets. We're all over looking for you but we're meeting back in 10 minutes." "Go then, I'm not coming." I say to her. I'm not in any mood to rejoin with them, and even less in shape. What would they all do if they saw me like this. I'm suddenly reminded of that boy, David, back at the gas station. He couldn't hide his power, now neither can I. "I'm not going to leave you here! You saved us back there!" "By turning into a monster and killing people, that's not heroic at all. And I didn't save everyone..." She crouches down next to me. "That wasn't your fault and you know it." I shake my head. "It was though, if I hadn't have insisted on going ahead with that stupid plan they'd all be alive still." "You don't know that. Those three would have spent their lives in cells, being experimented on, that's no way to live." "Better than not living at all." "This wasn't your fault. It's Nova's. Now come on, safety in numbers." I'm very reluctant to go, but Tyrone's words ring through my head: Keep them safe. I've already failed him, Matt, Lucy and David, at the very least I have to protect them for him. I get up onto my feet finally, hood still up. I imagine my red eyes will shine through any shadow though, no hiding them. We meet up with the others near a small water fountain out of sight of any main roads. The others all gasp as they see me, except for Jacob. He stands there, emotionless, no indication of how he feels. Kat starts speaking. "We need to get out of London now. NCO will be on every street by morning. We keep to the shadows and use anything we can to get out of here as quick as possible." "And what about retaliation?" Casper says, "We can't just expect everyone to be alright with what's just happened. It's going to make national news, maybe worldwide, and it's going to paint us as the bad guys! People are gonna start calling for mutants to be shot on sight." He looks at me, almost accussingly. I can't blame him. If I could I'd be looking at myself for blame right now. He carries on talking. "Any mutants found here are going to experimented on at best, people have an excuse now to hate us!" "We leave the city," I say in my new voice, it'll take some getting used to, "we leave and head north, anywhere but here." Kat nods in agreement and walks oof, Sophia close behind her. Casper reluctantly goes next, then Zoe. When I get up to follow, Jacob comes over to me. "That wasn't your fault back there and we all know it. I don't care what kind monster you look like, you're still the same bugger to me. Now let's get moving." I'm happy he's here, but he's wrong. I'm not same person anymore. I've change, and not just on the outside. My mind is warped, I can feel it.